


5 Reasons the Team Think Ziggy and Summer Are Dating, and 1 Very Good Reason They Aren't

by QueenRiley



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley





	5 Reasons the Team Think Ziggy and Summer Are Dating, and 1 Very Good Reason They Aren't

_**Power Rangers RPM Fic The Second**_  
Title: 5 Reasons the Team Think Ziggy and Summer Are Dating, and 1 Very Good Reason They Aren't  
Fandom: Power Rangers RPM  
Rating: G for fluffy fluff fluff. This might actually have gone beyond fluff and morphed into a tribble.  
Pairing: You read the title right?

Written for [](http://second-batgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**second_batgirl**](http://second-batgirl.livejournal.com/). She is evil and made me do it. Posted at the request of [](http://krisrat.livejournal.com/profile)[**krisrat**](http://krisrat.livejournal.com/) whom I also can never say no to. Also unbetad and probably not ready for posting yet, but oh well. I can't say no, people. I think I have a problem.

  
Dr. K

K was the first to admit that for all her intelligence, she was severely lacking in understanding the behavior of the average young adult. She was observant, sure. She had a particular knack for collecting data and piecing together puzzles. When it came to emotion, however, well she was just at a loss.

She’d seen them over the past few months. Something had changed with the relationship between Summer and Ziggy. She had noticed they spent approximately three point five more hours a week alone together, on average, than they had a mere six months prior.

She would often catch them on the monitoring equipment when they thought nobody was looking. They would sit close together and share a quiet laugh. She would take him for rides on her motorcycle. He would join her for recreational evenings away from the compound when previously Summer seemed to have purposely spurned him.

Looking over past surveillance recordings, she had calculated a 4% increase in green items in Summer’s wardrobe. There was a slight possibility they had been there before and Summer had simply never worn them, but regardless, that she was now, in fact, wearing green on a semi-regular basis was significant. Whether the clothes were new or had been there all along, she was wearing them more often. Judging by the cut and style, K could say with relative certainty that at least two of the shirts Summer wore with ever increasing regularity actually belonged to Ziggy.

There was also the increased physical contact to consider. Just the other day she had caught them baking cookies. Ziggy had dusted Summer’s nose with flour and it had started a completely irrational and wasteful food fight. Instead of complaining about the mess, she was surprised to find them actually laughing as they cleaned. It was likely they were sharing some secret; what the others referred to as an “inside joke”.

She completed her last pie chart and looked at her work. There were multiple graphs, bullet points of data, and complex calculations. The pie chart finished it off. Yes, it was all laid out right here in front of her. The data didn’t lie. There was a 98% probability that Summer and Ziggy were involved in a romantic relationship. Dr. K shut down her program in disgust and sighed. There was nothing that could be done. She had not set up rules against rangers dating and if she did now, she’d have to enforce it for all rangers. She couldn’t break Gemma’s heart by making her stop seeing Flynn, so she would have to allow the highly irrational relationship between Ranger Series Yellow and Green to continue. But that didn’t mean she had to like it.  


  
Flynn

He’d overheard a great many things he didn’t understand before, but this threw Flynn for a loop he could have never expected. He’d been trying to install a new piece of technology in his Hummer when they came in. Ziggy was walking hand in hand with Summer. They walked right past him completely oblivious to his presence. Had they known he was there, he was pretty sure they’d have dropped hands immediately.

He watched in the rear view mirror as Ziggy lifted Summer by the waist and dropped her down on the kitchen counter. For being such a little twig, the boy was strong. He listened carefully, hoping to catch snippets of conversation through the open windows.

“So what are you going to make for me?” she asked. He didn’t hear the reply because Ziggy was messing about in the refrigerator. He could see Ziggy’s arms full of something red and he did a mental inventory of what was in the kitchen. Raspberries? Strawberries maybe? He couldn’t remember and he’d just been shopping for new smoothie supplies not two days prior.

He ducked down into his seat when he noticed Summer take a cursory glance around the garage. Apparently satisfied they were alone, she hooked one foot around Ziggy’s waist and drew him closer. He moved in one fluid motion, apparently used to the maneuver, dragging the cutting board with him.

“How long do you think we can keep it a secret?” he asked her. She reached for something on the cutting board and he smacked her hand away.

“I don’t know, but it’s worth it, right? I think having a secret, well it makes it more exciting.” He fed her a strawberry and Flynn made a mental note to check the rest of his smoothie supplies as he watched Ziggy dump nearly half a basketful into the blender. He added some ice cream and some milk.

“You mean it makes it hotter.” Ziggy chuckled as Summer nodded emphatically. He couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation because Ziggy turned on the blender. He watched as Ziggy poured two glasses of strawberry milkshake. Flynn’s jaw nearly dropped when Ziggy stepped right in between Summer’s legs and kissed her quickly before handing her the milkshake. They took their glasses outside and Flynn was alone again in the garage, his mind trying to process what he’d just seen.  


  
Gemma

She was never much of a girly girl. Growing up in Alphabet Soup she hadn’t really been given much of a chance. But now she had Summer and Dr. K to hang out with and no government officials breathing down her neck, Gemma was getting more in touch with her feminine side. Today she was out on a shopping trip with Summer and Ziggy. Summer was looking for a new dress and some jewelry, so they’d stopped at a nearby outdoor shopping mall. She’d insisting on dragging Gemma with them.

They’d spent a pleasant afternoon trying on clothes. Ziggy had made a surprisingly good shopping companion. He’d been honest with bad styles, delighted with good styles, and even managed to help with accessories. He’d never once complained about being pulled from store to store. In fact, he seemed more than happy to tag along. She was pretty sure he just enjoyed spending time with Summer, no matter what they were doing.

“Oh, soft pretzels! Let’s take a break and have one!” She exclaimed, taking her shopping companions by the hands and dragging them to the little pretzel stand. She bought three, one for each, and they sat down on a bench to enjoy the warm treat.

  
“Were we going to the jewelry store next?” Ziggy asked. Gemma looked over at him.  
“Oh, I’m out of money now. This was the last I had to spend today,” she said. Ziggy reached across Summer’s shoulders and the tips of his fingers just touched Gemma. He patted her comfortingly.

“It’s okay, I don’t have any either. But Benny said they just made up a new bunch of silver. And besides, I just like to look.” Gemma nodded. Summer finished her pretzel and collected the papers, dropping them in the recycle bin. The three made their way across the plaza to the small jewelry store.

Sure enough there was a whole display of new silver earrings. They admired a number of pairs, but Ziggy seemed particularly taken with one set. They were small with a dark green crystal in the middle that caught the light of the artificial sun and practically glowed from within. Ziggy waved goodbye to the little earrings when they were finally done looking. Gemma tried to assure him that he would earn more money and maybe he could come buy them later, but he shook his head.

“Too rich for my blood,” he sighed. Gemma had to stop and backtrack when she realized Summer had taken his hand and pulled him back to the jewelry case. Before Ziggy could even protest, and she could tell he was about to, Summer had the earrings in her hand. She removed the little black stud from Ziggy’s right ear and placed one of the small green gems in it’s place.

“Oh Ziggy, it looks great!” Gemma exclaimed. He beamed at the compliment and kissed Summer on the cheek before wrapping her in a big hug. Gemma was suddenly struck by how close they had become. Summer was looking at Ziggy in much the same way she sometimes caught herself looking at Flynn. It made her wonder, but no, she wouldn’t say anything. Today had been too perfect for her to spoil it with questions about romance.  


  
Gem

Dear Awesome Diary,

Today we blew up some grinders. They made such a big bang! It was amazing. The best part was watching Ziggy and Summer tag team about A MILLION grinders at once. They work together almost as well as Gemma and I do! Ziggy held onto Summer and spun her in a circle while she kicked major grinder butt. They were even unmorphed! It was totally awesome.

They’ve been spending a lot of time together. Summer even makes Gemma go out with them sometimes. I get left here alone which is SAD but at least I can walk around and glare at Flynn which is SUPER FUN!

I caught Ziggy and Summer the other day and he was DANCING with her! They twirled and twirled and twirled just like a seed pod and I thought I was going to get dizzy just watching. It looked like so much fun I asked if I could twirl too and Ziggy actually twirled us both! I think he likes Summer more though. Which is a-okay by me because she’s SUPER PRETTY.

Summer even wears his colour! K hasn’t noticed, but Summer wears a lot of GREEN now and I think some of the shirts are actually Ziggy’s. I don’t know when they find the time to trade clothes or if they’re just going through all the closets now. I wonder if anybody else has noticed they’re sharing clothes? I could ask but Scott told me some of my questions were creepy crawly and I should be more careful. I’ll have to ask Gemma later. She knows lots more about this dating stuff than I do.

Flynn said he caught Ziggy and Summer kissing once. He might have just said it to get me to stop growling at him though. Messing with Flynn is the most fun EVER! Even better than explosions!

I hope we get to blow up some more stuff tomorrow. Today was the best day!  


  
Scott:

He was fuming. He was burning inside, a fire consuming him from his stomach upwards. He couldn’t believe her. She just walked out, hand in hand, with HIM. That little tiny annoying twig of a green ranger, and she had just taken his hand and led him to her parents’ car. They were “going out with Mom and Dad” she had said. He never got invited to family dinners but apparently Mr. Emo Pants was part of the family now.

He knew he shouldn’t care. It’s not like he was trying to date Summer or anything. It wouldn’t be professional, after all, for the leader of the Power Rangers to date one of his team members. Sure, it was okay for Flynn and Gemma, they were on the same level. But he was LEADER. That’s a big title. Dating a teammate just wasn’t done. But that didn’t mean he wanted Summer to go gallivanting around with anybody else. He was jealous and he knew it, hated it, but at least he could own up to it.

“What did the pool cue do to you, Scott?” a familiar voice drawled, pulling him out of his thoughts. He realized he was gripping it rather more tightly than was necessary.

“Nothing, Dillon. Just feeling a little frustrated, that’s all,” he took his shot and knocked the ball right off the table and into Dillon’s hand.

“Can you not take it out on the pool table?” Dillon quirked his head. Scott gave up and put his pool cue away.

“It’s just… don’t you think I should be told if one of my rangers starts dating another one?” He shook his head. “It could create all sorts of problems during training, during battles!” Dillon looked panic striken and held up his hands.

“I’m not dating anyone!” he exclaimed. Scott threw him a look of exasperation.

“Not you. Ziggy and Summer.”

“Ziggy and Summer? Are dating?” Dillon asked, confusion on his face.

“Duh. She just took him out to a family dinner. At that fancy French place downtown. With her mom and dad! You don’t just do that! That just screams ‘boyfriend meets mommy and daddy’.” Dillon was looking at him like he was crazy.

“Ziggy. And Summer. You can’t be serious.”

“You mean they didn’t tell you? Aren’t you and Ziggy like, best friends or something?” Dillon just nodded and wandered off, lost in thought. Scott shook his head. It must be bad if they hadn’t even bothered to tell Dillon. He felt that familiar flare of anger again. He could just see them, sitting down and laughing, Ziggy trying to impress Summer’s mom and dad in a rented suit with his tight skinny pants.

“Stupid emo pants.” Scott mumbled.  


  
Ziggy

He’d come out to the beach with her on her motorcycle. She always drove too fast for him, but he didn’t complain. He just hung on tighter. They were sitting together now on the hood of Dillon’s car, leaning against the windshield. The sun was setting and they were sitting in comfortable silence, taking it all in. These quiet moments alone with her were his favourite. They were so relaxing, so comforting.

He’d taken her hand and was rubbing absently at the space between her thumb and forefinger. When he looked down he couldn’t tell which fingers were his and which were hers. She was staring at the sky as it changed slowly from blue to pinks, purples, and oranges. He could tell she was lost in thought, but she was smiling so it couldn’t be all bad.

Dillon came walking up, shaking the salt water out of his hair like a dog. He leaned against his car facing them.

“Y’know, Scott thinks you two are dating,” he teased, smirking at them. Summer burst out laughing and Ziggy had a momentary flash of hurt.

“What’s so funny about that?” he asked. She leaned into him and smiled.

“I’m not exactly your type, am I?” She was teasing and he shoved her aside with a smile.

“What is your type, Ziggy?” Dillon asked.

Ziggy didn’t answer. He just stared up at Dillon, blinking against the light. He reached up and grasped Dillon’s head with his free hand. Dillon leaned in towards him with only the slightest tug from Ziggy and he guided Dillon’s head down, catching his lips in a kiss. Dillon responded by eagerly deepening the kiss. He felt Dillon’s hand slip under his shirt and slowly glide it’s way up across his stomach. He shuddered at the touch. He tightened his grip on the back of Dillon’s head, grasping at locks of hair, slipping his tongue between Dillon’s lips. They glided across each other and he relished in knowing this was all his.

He never once let go of Summer’s hand.  



End file.
